All I Want To Do Is Cuddle
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: After a chilly night, Carlos tells Logan how he feels. Will Logan return the feelings? Rate/Review!


**This is! A small fanfic. I just wanted to push out another Cargan fic. Oh! And I think this is my worst fanfic ._. So! You've been warned.**

Logan woke up to a chill. He was _freezing._ It was winter in L.A. and Logan didn't handle cold very well. Although he lived in Minnesota, he still hated the cold.

He got up and shuddered. He needed _warmth. _He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself. He looked at his clock and noticed it was one twenty seven A.M.

"I'm gonna feel like shit in a few hours.." He said to himself. "But I need coffee."

He walked into the kitchen and put the coffee filters in the coffee maker. He poured the coffee into it, poured the water into the coffee maker, and turned it on.

After fiffteen minutes, he poured himself a cup of hot coffee and drank it black.

_"Sweet warmth." _He thought to himself. After he'd drank the half a pot he made, he walked back to his and Carlos' room.

He layed down, bundled up in his blankets, and tried to go to sleep.

As soon as he was getting warm, he heard Carlos' voice.

"L-Logan?" He stuttered as he sat up.

"S-sorry. J-Just made c-coffee. It's cold.." He stuttered from the cold.

Carlos smiled. _"Heres my chance."_ He thought to himself.

Carlos got up, grabbed his blankets, and walked over to Logan's bed. When he got there, he piled the blankets on the small boy, and crawled over him. He settled himself behind Logan, wrapped his arms around his small chest, and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

Logan could only blush. He'd had a crush on Carlos for about three years. "What're you doing?" The pale boy asked.

"You still cold?" He whispered.

Logan hadn't noticed. He wasn't. "N-no.." Logan whispered.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Carlos whispered huskily into Logan's ear.

"Sure." Logan whimpered. He couldn't move due to Carlos' arms.

"I've had a crush on you for a few months." The Latino whispered.

Logan's eyes widened. "R-really?" The pale boy asked.

"Yep." Carlos said.

Logan managed to turn himself around and stare into Carlos' eyes.

"I've had one on you for three years." He said with a frown.

"Well," He said as he pushed their lips together. "Wanna go out some time?" Carlos asked.

"I'd like that." Logan said as he buried his head in to Latino's tanned chest.

"You're shirtless." Logan whispered as he kissed the spot where Carlos' heart was beating.

"Yep." Carlos said as he kissed the boy's head.

_A few hours later:_

Logan woke up and realised Carlos' arms were still wrapped around him.

"It wasn't a dream!" He gasped.

Carlos woke up and smirked.

"So does this make it official?" Carlos asked. "We slept together." He whispered.

"I guess it does." Logan said with a smirk.

"So, wanna go out tonight?" Carlos asked.

"Depends, will you sleep with me again after we're done?" Logan replied.

"Anything for you." Carlos whispered as they pressed their lips together.

_A few hours later (Again):_

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. "Ready?" He asked, lining kisses up Logan's neck.

"Yes, now will you tell me where we're going?" He asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise." He said.

"It's not a rollercoaster, is it?" Logan asked. He had a fear of rollercoasters.

Carlos turned Logan around and kissed his forehead. "I just got a boyfriend, I couldn't do that to him." He whispered with a smile.

"No more questions." He said as he pulled the boy out of their room and out the door.

They ran down to the parking lot, climbed into the BTR-mobile, and Carlos drove away.

Carlos pulled into a baseball parking lot and got out.

"You hate baseball.." Logan said.

Carlos pulled Logan out of the car and pulled him away from the parking lot to a near by park. "Yep." He said.

"Oh.." Logan said, looking around.

Carlos pulled him to a tree, sat down, and patted a spot beside him. "Sit with me." He said with a smile.

Logan took a seat beside Carlos and grinned when he pulled him closer.

"I like parks." Carlos whispered as he pulled Logan between his legs and kissed the back of his neck.

"Same here." Logan said.

They sat and chatted about random things and laughed at each others jokes for a few hours.

"I like this." Logan whispered.

"I like you." Carlos said as he turned Logan around and pressed their lips together.

"I'm not complaining." Logan growled.

"Wanna go home?" Carlos asked.

"I need a nap." Logan said.

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. he picked Logan up and carried him to the car.

After they arrived home, Logan waddled to his room, took off his clothes, and changed into his pajamas. He was about to lay down, when he heard Carlos say, "Damn!"

"You change _fast_." He said.

Logan just smirked. "Hurry up. You said you'd sleep with me tonight."

After Carlos changed into his pajama pants, he layed beside Logan.

"You have a nice body." Logan whispered with a blush.

"And you do too." Carlos said, wiggling close to Logan and wrapping his arms around the pale boy.

Logan giggled. He kissed where Carlos' heart was beating, and buried his head in Carlos' tanned chest.

"C-Carlos?" He said as he raised his head up.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I-I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." He replied.

Logan smiled softy. He buried his head back in Carlos' chest and drifted off to sleep.

**Yes. Rushy fic. Hope everyone likes it. :3~! **


End file.
